


The Weight On His Shoulders

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denethor was never certain when he started wearing mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight On His Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 76

Denethor was never quite certain when he started wearing a mail shirt beneath his robes. He knew that he hadn't done it while Finduilas was alive. Though she would have wanted him protected, she believed Minas Tirith was safe.

He had no specific reason to put it on one day, no particular threat that he wore it to counter, just the ongoing danger from Mordor. After Finduilas was taken from him, he was determined never to be caught unprepared again.

He had a nation to lead, and sons to raise. And after a few years, he stopped noticing the weight.


End file.
